Saikō no ai Greatest Love
by sorakairi forever
Summary: I don't know what love is; honestly I don't think anyone in the world knows what true love really is anymore. But if compromise, sacrifice, and affection of this level isn't love, then love might as well not exist…


_**(A/N) Helloooo my felow Sokai Lovers! I know its been awhile since your favorite lunatic updated... BUT now that I'm back how bout a nice big round of applause? ...**_

_***DEAD SILIENCE* **_

_**OH Come on! Someone had to have missed me!**_

_***MORE SILENCE***_

_**Somebody... **Anybody...? _

_***COCKS GUN* **_

_**Okay soo moving on (MEANIES) this is actually pretty stupid of me to write... no not because its just as horrible as my other stories ( I know what your thinking) but because this is so cliche of me to do... Its even kinda embarrassing so much so that I'm stalling in my A/N... Its pretty much mostly based on my love life and how it all happened... GOD I feel so stupid writing this its just so cliche to do something like this but here it is... **_

_**Anyway enough of my self pity this story really shouldnt take ling to write since like 90% of its already happened, its just finding the time to write it that's gonna be a problem. Soo Read and tell me how it is.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN IT (TRUST ME IF I DID DISNEY AND EVERY PARENT IN THE WORLD WOULD BE SUEING ME)**_

_**DEDICATION: I thought about this a lot, I mean I always dedicate my fic to someone, however I didnt know who to dedicate it to. I thought about dedicating it to my Bestfriend like I've done before but it didn't seem enought. **__** this is a story about love and friendship but one person in my life has taught me a little bit about a different king of love, **__**So while I am dedicating this in part too MY bestfriend AMY KHA (Known here as) LifesLover, I also want to dedicate it to my unofficial Godson Zabed (Unofficial because hes my student but all my friends and his parents have basically given me the title Godfather lol)**_

_** Thank you both for being a part of my life. I truly don't deserve you.**_

* * *

><p><em>Love, I honestly believe is the most complex and touchy subject in the world. It's been diverted in so many ways. To some it's a game to others it's a step in a relationship; some say I love you like its nothing others value those three words more than anything in their lives. I don't know what love is; honestly I don't think anyone in the world knows what true love really is anymore. But if compromise, sacrifice, and affection of this level isn't love, then maybe love might as well not exist…<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>The blazin <strong>**sun**,_ its brilliant reflection glimmering on the calm glistening ocean, slowly and steadily the waves vibrated back and forth, a pleasent gentle breeze running through the tropical paradise, what place could be more a more perfect place than Destiny Islands. This paradise had the strange ability to change ones destiny into something they'd never imagined. Living in this heaven a 14 year old boy never expected his life to change so drastically, then again, which 14 year old boy thinks that deeply about life?

Sora said 14 year old spiky haired boy, living a simple life was now boarding a plane for an international flight. He had just gotten off of school for the summer. Having thought of many things to do over the three month holiday, unfortunately, all his planning had gone down the drain; when only few days prior to the summer holidays, his parents had announced that they were flying across the globe to a country called Hollow Bastion. Throughout this long flight Sora only had two things on his mind, one, how much he wanted to stay on the Islands and hang out with his friends for the summer, and two, his past visit to Hollow Bastion. Something until now he had completely forgotten, something he just realized he should never have forgotten.

* * *

><p><em>Crying, crying hard<em>

_"Hey what's wrong, please don't cry…"_

_Gentle voice, soft embrace_

_"It's okay tell me what's wrong"_

_"My grandfather just..."_

_Tears, tears in her eyes compassion in her heart_

_"Please don't let go"_

_Desperation, holding tighter_

_" I wont ever let you go"_

_"I'm Sora"_

_"Kairi"_

_Friends forever_

* * *

><p><em>"I have strong feelings for you"<em>

_Affection_

_"I feel the same, we can't let anyone know"_

_"I know"_

_Compromise_

_"Please don't forget me"_

_"Where ever you go I'm always with you"_

_" I'll come back to you I promise!"_

_" I know you will!"_

_Sacrifice…_

* * *

><p>iSora was suddendly hit with a force like no other. Forgotten memories flooded his mind. Sora just shook his head in denial. He tried to shrug it off thinking of it as no more than a childish act. <em>We where kids, I was 12 she was 11 it was nothing.<em>

Sora had no idea that destiny had other plans in store. He decided to take a nap to ease his mind. The nap ended up being longer than he expected as he was awoken by the captains voice, letting him know they had landed in Hollow Bastion. Grabbing his belongings Sora walked behind his parents, through baggage claim, checking through customs the whole long and somewhat unnecessary process. And to top it all off it was scorching hot and a foul stench like that of a city dumpster filled his nostril.

_Why oh why did I have to come to here, a third world country, this sucks._

Indeed Hollow Bastion was a very poor country, something Sora never did get used to, Stepping out of the airport Sora expected to see relatives coming to hug them and take their luggage. Just as he expected, came the relatives, baggage was taken, hugs where given, normal right? Right, except one extra hug, a hug Sora wasn't expecting, a hug from from a gorgeous auburn haired girl.

_"Hey Sora! It's so good to see you!"_

_"H-hey Kairi"…_

* * *

><p>As Sora pulled away from the warm and gentle embrace he had so many questions running through his head. <em>Why is Kairi here? Does she remember anything from our last trip?<em> However, just before he could utter a single word his gaze cought a glimpse of Kairi's sparkling violet eyes and his mind came to a complete halt. All thoughts rational or irrational seized. Sora was absolutely mesmerized. He felt captivated, completely entranced by the elagance shining in her eyes.

_"Uh, Sora, you feeling okay?" _Kairi said shaking her hands in his face to try get his attention.

_"Huh? Oh, yea I'm great!"_ Sora said a little too enthusiastically.

_"Hehe, If you say so."_

_"Really! I am!" _

_"Okay, okay I believe y-"_

_"Hey! You two lovebirds comming?" Sora's younger cousin Tidus yelled out cutting Kairi off._

They looked around to see everyone had already gone to the cars.

_"S-sorry, d-don't mind him, he he's always been an idiot" _Sora stammered out trying (and failing) to hide the blush evident on his cheeks.

"_Hehe, it's okay I've actualy gotten used to it."_ Kairi replied gigling a bit as if she found Sora's embarased state adorable_._

Sora and Kairi both head towards the cars where the rest of Sora's family was waiting for them. As Sora was about to get in the car with his parents, Kairi whispered something in his ear making him very flustered.

"_Sora! your face is all red! The heat must really be getting to you."_ Sora's mother said in concern.

"_Huh? Y-yeah i-it's the h-heat_" Sora replied becoming even more flushed remembering what Kairi had just told him.

_"For what it's worth, I really dont mind Tidus saying what he said..."_

_Oh I am so dead..._

* * *

><p>The ride home from the airport was most definitely a long one, but of course Sora only vaguely remembered it, his mind was too occupied with thoughts of a certain red haired beauty. His closest uncle who at the time was in the passenger seat of the car tried to converse with Sora, but alas was just barely able to get single worded responses. It wasn't until Sora's uncle decided to tease his nephew a bit that Sora snapped out of his trance like state.<p>

"Damn Sora, you met that girl when you were 12 and at 14 she already has you whipped?"

"Yeah- I mean huh? what?" Sora stumbled finally breaking free from his trance.

"N-no tha-thats-"

"Save it kid your a goner" Sora only managed to turn his face into a tomato as he slid down trying to hide from his laughing uncle and parents.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(AN)2 Well lemme know what you guys thought like I mentioned this is mostly based on my life so it really shouldn't take too long to write, just gotta find the time to wrtiee sine the plost is pretty much been written already... HAH get it? Cause its happened in real life soo its been written... like you know destiny..? ...Anyone...? Oh Screw you guys!_**

**_Uh I mean Please Review! hehe..._**

**_As always Flames are welcomed, Reviews are loved, and Constructive Criticism is greatly appreciated!_**


End file.
